twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alice Mary Brandon Cullen/A Crazy Christmas with the Cullen (chapter 2)
He was in the basement crazy (even more than his wife), his hands covering his ears to try to silence not only what he heard, but also all the emotions he received from his family, anger, discomfort, despair, anxiety, and then followed the list. — "Please calm down," he whispered to himself. Or finally, shut up. It was a lot to him. In another room of the big house, Rosalie looked again and again in the big mirror of your closet trying on dress after dress. That Christmas, she had asked for a mirror talkative as appearing in Snow White and Emmett as his Santa Claus came early, and after enjoying enough that disguise between them, now she was enjoying her gift garrulous, wearing a stunning short and highly provocative red dress. —Mirror, mirror. Who is the most beautiful in this kingdom? —He asked aloud, taking one end of the strange dress mirror, and the robotic voice of her husband did not hesitate in their voices heard. —You and only you my beautiful Rose! My goddess. My everything —the mirror said. Emmett had commanded him to do for her. Rosalie smiled with pleasure and turn around again in the mirror. Okay, there was little to say in these parts. Further, and while the camera was invisible walking the halls of the house, reached the office of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle felt tired, and patted his forehead with his fingers when he heard Emmett and Alice discuss the decoration, Jasper crying (well, that was just a euphemism) to please calm down, because he was not able to calm. —"I have a headache," she whispered, closing her eyes, but that is not even possible ... I need a psychologist, and an urgent ... "he thought — Maybe the whole family could go to a psychologist, came up while talking to himself. And perhaps I could tell you privately that I am alone ... I keep accumulating family, and we are nine, and I even got some lobitos to accompany us, but still not enough ... Am I talking to myself? I do not want to be alone. Can anybody hear me? ... It is best to move forward. Sometimes with so much tension can pass the bill. Do not blame the doctor Carlisle feeling stressed. In the kitchen, Esme and small not so small Nessie (who looked like a teenager), prepared the dinner the night, but little had really made a mess. Definitely did not inherit the gift of his mother in the kitchen. Dressings had exchanged "the" turkey for dessert, and had turned the icing on the cake on the grill in the kitchen. All to make dinner for her beloved Jake. — Grandma, Jake will be here any moment and yet nothing is ready— complained hyperventilating before seeing a strange thick smoke coming from the nearest pot. — Relax, dear— replied his grandmother in peace and love symbol engraved on the front, before the hysteria of his teenage granddaughter. Never set well, but apparently to impress her boyfriend out of his usual calm and maturity. —You know I can repeat as many times as you want— he said patiently. — But you know what he eats, and others will come, and I have not yet dressed, and I have to ... I have to ... Attacks teenagers ... It was better to continue along the corridors to the music studio, where in a romantic place was the lovely couple that had been forged in Twilight and its sequels. Both would love to live her hands full, with passion, joy, peace ... —Bella, stop! — Cried Edward away from his wife until she was behind the piano. —Now you do not want to do this, right? —said the aforementioned mad. His character does not improve. Category:Fan fiction